The Hero and the Firecracker
by Minato James Kirito
Summary: Well many people think that Naru-Hanabi is not a good pairing but honestly its a great pair,For me at lease its better to read and see for yourself...I intend to finish it at 200k words or so but it can change...You'll find love and some lemon in later chapters...Enjoy
1. The Unexpected Sensei

**The Hero and the Firecracker**

I dont think this is something remotely connected to Naruto but since the news of the drastic and sad news about Naruto ending spread with "The Last",It was a real hard blow to a portion of fans and usually they cover their grief with FanFiction,Its fun and I admit **Naru-hanabi** is not the best pairing that can get reviews but I like it and you will too the current hot topic would be **Naru-Hina**...Lets just cut to the chase.  
>NotePlot: This is after the 4th great ninja war and even though Obito and Madara were defeated there were still some problems for Naruto more than others,Kakashi was named Hokage because of experience and strategic point of mind until Naruto is the love will start soon dont worry let it flow cuz its the ninja way ;)  
>On to the story...<p>

(Hokage's office) Hokage-Kakashi Hatake  
>"Awww man sensei, why do I have to be the one to supervise the Jounin exams?" Said a certain young blond hero,"Now look naruto you're the next and current Yellow Flash and the hero of the 4th shinobi war and the allied villages will all be united and If Kabuto drops by it will be a pain in the ass, the young chunin need protection and the oto ninjas will try their best to stop these exams" ,"Fine but after this you better give a day off or something I know i'll be bummed,you pervy excuse of a hokage","Look naruto we are expecting noble people the Head of the Hyuuga and the clan heir Hanabi Hyuuga will be there too,I expect you to show atleast a shread of formality,You too are the representitive of your clan Lord Uzumaki" He teased,"I expect you to be there tommorow at 8,dont be late!",Only to see he had already left,"Why does he have to be such a pain?" He thought before reaching for his Icha Icha...<p>

**7:00 am/Hokage Building**

"Good to see you hokage-sama",Kakashi turned to see Hiashi,"Good to see you Lord Hyuuga","I heard the Yellow Flash is hosting the Jounin exams this year,Am I correct?","You are well informed,Wouldn't blame you all the talk in the world these days is how Naruto saved the world...",Hiashi was a bit eager to talk or so it seemed,"Tell me hokage...What do you think about uniting the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clan? It would prove effective with the duo of sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki and scouting abilities of the Hyuuga with the gentle fist intached",Kakashi turned to think..."The heiress is Hanabi Hyuuga if I'm correct she is about 5 years younger than our Hero,I get that you are trying to get power but I understand you feel deeply for Naruto since...Well we know Neji died proud,I accept but the decition lies with the head of the Uzumaki and ,he doesnt even know her","I understand Hokage but regardless I want to offer him the hand of our heiress in marrige ","In due time Hiashi,I'll think of something,Rest assured"...

**8:00 am/Jounin Exams**

Naruto faced the crowd with his sage outfit and scroll hanging loose,He explained "This year I'm your host the the offical jounin exams selection,Unlike the chunin exams you won't have to waste time on useless sharrade,This will be a test of combat,skills and adaption to enviornment,All I can say is fight hard,fight pure,and use the terrain against your opponent,Good luck !","On to the Hokage to pair the contestants,"  
>After some irrational applause he started "Hanabi Hyuuga will fight Konahamaru Sarutobi","Meiyu will fight Kurashu" and so on...<p>

The Hyuga launched herself at Konohamaru with great speed and threw a barrage of Juken strikes at him, the Sarutobi was a skilled opponent as he managed to dodge most of the Hyuga girls strikes. However despite Konohamaru skill in taijutsu several of Hanabi's strikes did get through his defence. In the end as Konohamaru was able to get distance from the Hyuga girl and created several Kage Bushin,He took a leap back and got ready to hit her with his Super charged Rasengan,She was distracted with the clones and Konahamaru took the chance and dashed towards her,Hinata used her gentle fist to stop his chakra flow,But the Rasengan still hit her and they both fellThe match was a tie when both dropped unconcious,They both woke up to hear that their new personal instucters and sensei will guide them to become A-class or special sensor of bloodline intached shinobi,The normal B-Class is ranked Jounin,and the S-Rank is the highest level with a rank either Hokage,Or any ninja who attained more power than the rest,With this the exams ended...  
>Konahamaru was sursrised to see his instucter...Sai...He was expecting Naruto but its the second best thing to be taught by an ANBU...<p>

Even more sursrised was Hanabi who woke up feeling sorry for the blond sensei she got,"Urgh,Why in the world did the hokage have to give me a sensei who isn't even strong,What are you an Anbu?,I bet I can beat you ..." with that she charged into him just to realize she was just dodged like it was nothing,She stammered, "8-trigrams 64 palms" ,"8-palms","16","32","64"...,Much to her surprise he dodged all of them with his hands in his pocket,"Just who are you,Stand still" she raided,"I...am...Naruto Uzumaki","What!" she yelled,her eyes open in disbelief,"You're the great Naruto? The hero of the leaf?!",I'm really sorry please forgive me for my rude behavior,Naruto smiled at that and said,I'm glad I got a hyperactive,cute,strong and sensitive ninja to train",Hanabi blushed,"I'm not here to make a move,sorry,As your sensei I will see to all your training and make you the best shinobi I can,I promise",Hanabi trusted that as she heard he never went back on his word,"What are your elements,I'm sure you have 2 considering you're a jounin now?","Yes Sage Naruto,my 1st element is wind and my second is water" she replied obediently,"Skip the formalities,Just call me Naruto or sensei,anyway your elements are the same as mine so I can teach you jutsu you havent seen in your dizziest day dreams", "Put this on" he handed her a jounin uniform, "I expect you to celebrate today,training starts tomorrow at 10", "Hai" with that the sage left with a teleportation jutsu he picked up from his father."Guess I better go too",She headed towards the Hyuuga compound where her father was expecting her,He was accually giving the same look he usually does,'I wonder if he's mad at me for the tie,please let him be happy' she chanted,"Daughter!",He said "Good work,you fought well and earned my respect,not only mine but the Hokage's,He even spared the Yellow Flash to train you",She wondered if he earned that title or inherited but just went with earned,"Thank you father,I shall rest",Inside these formality she was just physicked to be trained by the best,She was a bit like Naruto from inside the covers of Hyuuga...

**Fuu Chow Resturant/11:00 pm**

Hanabi invited her sister to go with her to celebrate, "Oh my god,Oh my god,Oh my god,of all the people in the village he's training me! ME! can you believe it big sister?","Get a grip Hanabi you're totally crushing on him dont forget I still have feelings for him","Aww,are you jealous he's not training you?,I'm totally gonna seduce him you're chances will be nil" she teased,"You do that Hanabi Hyuuga I will break every bone in your body you hear me",She stopped,she knew her sister was sensitive when it came to Naruto,"Anyway enjoy the ramen big sis I'm a jounin like you now","That may be but I am an A-class special jounin you are still a B-Class or lower","I know but I'll be a special jounin in no time considering my sensei is the strongest ninja in all the elemental villages","Dream on little sis" with that the started the meal...

**Hokage Office,Kakashi/Hiashi**

"Thank you,Hokage I know my daughter can be trained to an extent of an S-Class if guided properly,And thanks again for working on getting our clans a good relation,I intend on marrying my daughter with the Yellow Flash as the Ero Sannin requested",He thought for a while and sighed"I see,Lord Hyuuga as per the sannin said must have some reason all we can do is trust his statement and see where it leads","Thank you Hokage-sama"...With that Hiashi left...,"Master Jiraya ,what crossed your mind when you said those two are meant to be"...,"Being Hokage is a total bum"...

Note: Sorry Its the 1st chapter I kept it short and sweet,I intend on lemon if you guys agree,In later chapters maybe but right now I think those two should get stuck in some arguement I love cute arguements in couples,anyway once again I say this will be a 200k+ word FanFiction,Even tho its my 1st Fan fic I think Its a good plot and will last a while...R&R's are appreciated I'm not perfect please review I need em...Obviously if you keep reviewing I'll add more amount of words in the overall story,Thanks again  
>Thanks <strong>Ryuujin96<strong> for your help,I fixed the flaws...


	2. The Training Begins!

**Annoying tip:** I dont own Naruto maybe thats why they call it "FanFiction"...

**Author's note:** Hey guys I will make longer chapter with atleast 3k words from now on so I will probably require some more time lets say 2-3 chapters a day?,I kept the introduction 1500 words but the new chapters will be long and interesting,Plus I intend to make more chapters and not too much crowded with info,I want to make it a Romantic Lemon,Not a harem so I wont make Naruto a total blowjob...

**Last Time:**"Thank you,Hokage I know my daughter can be trained to an extent of an S-Class if guided properly,And thanks again for working on getting out clans a good relation,I intend on marrying my daughter with the Yellow Flash as the Ero Sannin requested","Master Jiraya ,what crossed your mind when you said those two are meant to be","I see,Lord Hyuuga as per the sannin said must have some reason all we can do is trust his statement and see where it leads","Thank you Hokage-sama"...

**The Training Begins!**

**Hyuuga Compound 10/ 8:00 am**

Hanabi woke up early at about 8:00 am to prepare for training with the sage,She was confident and nervous about it as she thought about yesterday,She looked at her Jounin uniform on the side of her bed and giggled,"Finally I'm a jounin and I am gonna be stronger than big sister soon",She was ... Happier than usual,She got dressed and rushed down to have her favourite food... "Cinnamon rolls!" she cried as she saw her sister bringing them to the table,"Your in high spirits today" she teased,"You bet I am,I still cant believe that I'm a Jounin it feels like just yesterday I started ninja school" she said looking at her sister,"Life passes quickly doesnt it?","Yea maybe but you should really get a life your former teammate Kiba is really into you,you know he's not half bad considering he's the head of his clan" she teased,She knew Hinata was really into Naruto but She didnt think naruto would return the favour,regardless she grapped her tools and shot out for training ground 10,Hinata gasped,'I wish I could train with naruto' she said dissapointed...

**Training Ground 10/ 9:00 am**

"Hey!" a voice called out ,"Naruto sensei",The blond saw her,"Hey Hanabi" I see you're here early",She replied "Sorry Sensei I wanted to warm up before I can use my gentle fist",He raised a brow "Who said anything about gentle fist? I wouldnt know the 1st thing to teach you", "What!,How can you be my sensei if you cant teach me a damn thing you idiot! Urgh your impossible",He sighed "Slow down firecracker", "Hey I'm not a fire cracker!",He replied sheepishly,"Oh yeah? Says your name", "Ur gonna pay for that sage naruto","OK ok,I give up,Lemme explain",He suddenly got serious,Does he even do that? she thought, "Yes sometimes" he said,"Hey how did you know what...I..w-was", "Its a perk with becoming a sage you can sense the nature and bodies around you,observing it gives all the answers to me like an open book", "Wow,I bet thats cool,I always thought sage mode can just Boost power,Guess I was wrong...","Enough with that,Your clans gentle fist is effective and deadly at close range,Its a perfect defence and close range offence,But long range attacks can overpower it...,I am going to teach you jutsu,Not your clans jutsu though its something I created.

As I told you before,My element is Wind and water so I can teach you some of my own jutsu,Observe.." With that he threw and hand sign and chanted Wind Style-Over cut,with that a wave of air moved forth cutting some of Hanabi's clothing leaving her with her sweat shirt alone, "You pervert","Haha,Not a bad size there firecracker,still,sorry should have been more careful,Here let me show you a jutsu to refresh your mind", Water style-Water Wave jutsu,He again hit Hanabi Soaking her wet,"Tch,You pervert Its cold and all I have on is my sweat shirt you could have seen everything if I didnt hide it,Or unless your a sage you already saw it didnt you You pervert", He laughed at the prank "This was the 1st day It was a heads up I do pranks sometimes and sorry for the soak,I know a technique to dry you off,Come close",She Blushed,"No you'll do something perverted,I wont be your play toy!", He smiled "Just trust me,I would never do anything to hurt you",Those words made her calm,her heart felt warn inside and all she could think of was her going to her sensei,draped against him while he took off his shirt and weaved a hand sign,She didnt even notice she was dry again all she saw was his ripped body ",As soon as she snapped she saw him looking at her with those eyes,eyes that made her soft,She pulled back realizing she went a little too far,"Should we start?",He smiled "Sure","1st I want you to learn to make shadow clones,Doing that should help you learn quicker",She was confused,"I can use that technique but how will clones help me?",He sighed "The experience the clone gains during battle is added to your own,So using clones should help you train faster,I can sense you have a large chakra reserve so thats a plus you can summon more clones,I want you to practice these 2 jutsus today,They are a bit advanced so you might now get them right away,They are destructive and long ranged perfect to add offence to your fighting style also I want you to move and fight staying in one place supresses the gentle fist,according to my tesearch you should be able to fight better",She giggled "You research,Not the impression I got when I heard you're as dumb as a rock",He coughed,"On to the jutsu,the 1st one is Wind Oblivion,Its one of my deadliest jutsu,Use this hand sign,Ox,Eagle,lion,Snake release your chakra in a sudden hard blow and it should destroy the intire field in front of you",She stood dumbfounded ,She weaved the hand sign but she only managed to destroy a few trees,Naruto was impressed,"Use shadow clones and do this over and over",She did this for one hour and then disbanded the clones,She fell to the ground too tired to sit.

Naruto Carried her to the Hyuuga compound where he laid her in her room as instructed by Hiashi,"Sweet Dreams" he left after kissing her on the cheeks.

**Hyuuga Compound/10:00 am**

Hanabi smiled as saw a certain blond waiting for her in the garden,She rushed to him where she tried to be as calm as she could,"Hey Firecracker!","Hello pervert",Naruto was embarrased,"Hey i'm your sensei show me a little respect",She teased "Your only 5 years older from now on I will call you Naruto,Do you like it Naruto-san?,Do you like me",He got red,"No Hanabi its nothing like that I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday and that I shouldnt have pushed you so hard,I want you to become an A-Class soon so I'm trying to get it a bit hard on you",She got back to normal,"Its okay Naruto-Sensei", He blushed, "I'd prefer if you called me Naruto...",She blushed," Okay Naruto-san,only if you call me Hanabi-chan...",After a pause Naruto said,"Hey I feel bad about yesterday I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner?,The resturaunt is your choice,My treat",She grinned,"You mean a date?,Okay my Naruto if you insist we'll go to Cresent Moon",He blushed "Thanks I'll pick you up at 11:00","Fine by me,Although people will think something is wrong if they see the Hyuuga Princess with the Uzumaki Prince,It will be such a shame if they thought I was your girl",She teased,He was acually enjoying her seduction,"How did you get so naughty Hanabi-Chan",She giggled,"I have my ways,Now go already if big sister sees me with you She will kill me!","You pervert",He sighed "Okay firecracker cya then",She watched as he teleported away,She sighed,"I miss him already"..."Oh well better pick my dress"...

**Note: **I know many of you are looking for something decent to read and this will be long and updated regularly,I expect some reviews cuz its my 1st time and I need your support please help out,Thanks,R&Rs are appreciated and Naruto rocks!


	3. The Hero and the Princess

**Note: **Hey guys just wanted to tell you that this story is not progressing fast I intended this to be a Naru-Hanabi only I dont want to add other characters,People accually like a couple arguing and fighting over things then making up for them,Thats how its gonna be Romantic and a lit of lemon if required...

On to the story...

**Last Time: **,"Hey I feel bad about yesterday I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner?,The resturaunt is your choice,My treat",She grinned,"You mean a date?,Okay my Naruto if you insist we'll go to Cresent Moon",He blushed "Thanks I'll pick you up at 11:00"...

**A Date! How much do you know your sensei**

**Hokage Office/Naruto/Kakashi**

"Come in naruto",The white haired man organized some papers,"I've got a mission for you,Are you up for it?,Its an A-Class mission",The blond got excited,"Oooh Yea!,When does it start?"

"Tonight,11:am to be specific",He backed off a little,"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but I have other plans for tonight I'll have to pass..."

"You? Have plans?...,Naruto are you sure you want to pass?,I mean it doesnt sound like you to blow off a mission,Is it that important?"

"Can't tell,Some things are private,Like the Icha Icha you're hiding in the 4th drawer,Better change it before Shizune finds out"

With that he ran off leaving Kakashi in a shock,"No fair..,He used his sage sensory skills,That kid is too good for his own good"

"Kakashi!",He stood as if he had seen a ghost.."I-Is T-T-That y-you s-hi-z-zune"

I think you dont wanna know what happened next...

**Hyuuga Compound:**

"Hey big sis do you think I can borrow your sweet Naruto for tonight?",Hinata gasped,"Hanabi how did you get so perverted,You want him for a whole night at your age?,I will kill you for this"

"Wait...Big sister...I didnt mean it like that,I was just hoping I could go on a date with him?",She smirked," No you cannot you know he's mine and I wont let you take my life away from me"

Hanabi grinned,"What If I tell you he asked me out?,Would you let me go with him,Whats the worst that can happen,A beautiful damsel and a Handsome hero,I bet people will make a lot out of it..."

"Dont you dare Hanabi Hyuuga,You lay a finger on him and you'll see pain to the full extent!",She replied ,"Look big sis I am 16 and I am allowed to date whoever I want,I dont care that deeply for Sage Naruto there's just something about him that pulls me in"

Hinata frowned,"Guess I cant blame you,He does seem to have an impact on the people around him,I just wish I could be his one day,Or atleast be considered unlike you,Yours are small"

"Hey no fair your gonna totally seduce him with those,big sis your a perve,I'm going,I bet Naruto will cheer me up,You meanie"

"Haha you wish,He's gonna be training in training ground 15,If you wanna see his true power,You better get there you'll be surprised with the power he has he can beat you in 2 seconds,No bluff"

"Thanks and whatever,I gotta go",Hinata sighed,"Alright,guess I better train too.."

With that there was golden silence...

**Training Ground 15**

Hanabi took off to the training ground as her sister said she saw Naruto weaving a hand sign and the next thing she knew the whole mountain was destroyed,"Unbelievable!,Is that really the gap between me and him,I wouldnt expect less from the hero of the 4th shinobi war but this is insane!"

"C'mon Hanabi speak up...",She thought to herself...

"Hey Hanabi,You look like you've seen a ghost,Are you okay?",She snapped,"I'm fine Naruto-San",He smiled,"Hey you called me Naruto-san,I see you really obeyed me",She smirked,"And you didnt"

"Hey dont be mad I forgot,anyway how come you came here?"

"Just to check on you,Anyway Naruto-san can you tell me about yourself,Dont mind but I want to know about my sensei,I'm sure you have a lot to tell,I'm all ears"

Well since you ask...My childhood was,terrible,People never treated me for who I am all they saw was the container of the 9-Tailed fox,They beat me,Even tried to kill me,They kidnapped me,Even though the hokage punished them,They were all the same"

She was shocked,about to cry...

"Those years were hard,painful,That was until I met Iruka-sensei,He aknowledged me for who I was not as the Kyuubi that killed his parents...Then I made some friends,Life got better but It will still never be the same"

He looked at her,She was crying...She acually felt for him

"Well thats all there is to it,Other than that I am Naruto Uzumaki,Sage,Son of The 4th hokage,the leaf's new Yellow Flash"

She tackled him,"Oh,Naruto I'm sorry for all the pain you went through,I never know you were so lonely,hated",He blushed seeing the beautiful Hyuuga hugging him and crying on his shoulder,"Its not your fault Hanabi,Dont cry"

"Why,Why do you protect the village even though they were so bad to you,after they treated you like dirt,After they tortured you",He frowned,"My father gave his life for peace,to protect the weak and I will do the same I dont care what anyone thinks about me I will protect the village,Until I die,It holds memories...Precious memories...My friends,Sensei,And specialy you,You care about me knowing I hold a demon,You care about me for being me,Not a hero,Thats what makes you special Hanabi"

"Oh,Naruto" she sobbed,"Your the only one who acually made me cry,I never cried since my mother died...

"Its not weak to cry,its weak to hide your fears be who you are and people will deem you strong,Love makes us strong,United hiding affection can take that power away"

"Naruto",He turned to see Kakashi,"Oh,its you,What do you want?"

I got a mission for you two and I came to find you hugging a cute girl,Shame on you Naruto that girl is 5 years younger than you",He blushed,"Hey its nothing like that"

"Oh yea than why is she crying on your shoulder,I'm not gonna let this go,Priceless,I got nice blackmail material,Anyway meet me in my office when you're done,umm...interrogating"

"I hate that guy...",She teased ,"Shame on you,You totally seduced me back there you idiot I have a reputation too you know,I guess people will say all that cuz we got a date tonight and I dont expect you to be late!"

"Wow look who's taking charge,The firecracker itself,I get it i'll be there",She smirked,"Good boy,Now handle me with care,I'm a sensitive girl"

"Okay,Okay Just go already would ya"

"Shut up i'm leaving...Party pooper,Sheesh",He sighed,"What did I do to Deserve this..."

**Author's note:** Okay you have to admit this chapter is the real deal,Its the best you can get but if you have any ideas please share,and of course you guys acually read it keep me updated if you like it,I'd appreciate Reviews that help me with my mistakes cuz I'm not perfect still a human,I was thinking If you could give me some tips on training days cuz I'm not good on battle writing,That should occupy some space and some words,Thanks again and R&R's are appreciated...


	4. A Date with Naruto

**Note: **Hey so I guess a lot of you would like to see longer chapters I started writing in an intent to get 13k words in one chapter,I'm a moron it would take hours and a lot of writing material,But I will be able to get you to around 3-4k,Its probably weird and all but I'm trying to get more chapters but shorter ones,But some of you requested longer chapters and I dont want to keep my rapid readers mad at me...

On to the story...

**Previously on The hero and the Firecracker:**

"Oh yea than why is she crying on your shoulder,I'm not gonna let this go,Priceless,I got nice blackmail material,Anyway meet me in my office when you're done,umm...interrogating"

"I hate that guy...",She teased ,"Shame on you,You totally seduced me back there you idiot I have a reputation too you know,I guess people will say all that cuz we got a date tonight and I dont expect you to be late!"

"Wow look who's taking charge,The firecracker itself,I get it i'll be there",She smirked,"Good boy,Now handle me with care,I'm a sensitive girl"...

**The Date With The Hero.**

**Hyuuga compound:**

"Hey Hanabi,Back from training so soon?",She smirked,"What do you care,I had a good time with Naruto and a nice chat you wouldnt even wanna hear about"

"Hey!,Should you really want the things I need most Naruto's mine how many times should I have to drill it in your mind,And what the heck did you do?,He isn't exactly a fan of talking to people for 3 hours,Unless maybe it was Sakura"

"Haha freak out much?,I only asked about his past and I know you are jealous of Sakura,She is pretty,But I wouldnt mind if I were you we both know she is fixated on Sasuke,After what he did I'm surprised she even wants him right now"

"You dont really know how hard it is for Sakura to live with how sasuke left"

"Yea I suppose...",Hinata frowned,"Naruto asked you out didnt he?,Why cant you just stay with Konahamaru,He is noble and he has a thing for you,Why do want my Naruto,I heard your conversation,I watched you all day..."

She looked at her sister,She was crying tears out,"I'm sorry big sister but There's just something about him,He's the perfect guy,He's caring,strong,handsome and I'd give everything to get his attention,Maybe i'm just overreacting or fonding over him,but at least I have a chance..."

"I will speak to father about this,If he agrees than I will chase him till the end,If he disagrees...He's all yours I will never interfere again..."

"Hanabi...You're pretty,You're strong you can get anyone's affections,But i'm not you,Please dont do this..",She frowned,"Sorry,You're stronger than me,Prettier and more famanine than I am you can be good in anyone's eyes but when people see me...They see me as the Hyuuga princess,not Hanabi"

Hinata looked in shock as she explained,"He was the only one who saw me for who I was and call me crazy but I loved every second I spent with him,Around him I feel safe...Like no one can touch me,I have other reasons too..."

Hinata tried her best to speak boldly,"A-and what might that be?",Hanabi had tears in her eyes,Hiding them she spoke,"The caged bird sead will be applied to any one of us who will marry him,and you know too that your dream is to become the Hyuuga leader,But me...I want the seal for freedom from this clan you know I always hated the rules and how strict father was until Neji died...I want to be free,H-he's not just my crush but also my only ticket to freedom..."

Hanabi stopped and realized she was crying,"I'm sorry Hanabi...But I cant let him go,we'll have to ask father for our hand in marrige,Then it may be up to Naruto to decide...Its the best way,We both know we want him,Its just luck now"

"I hope"...,"Lets see father now we'll need his answer soon"

**Hyuuga Compound/Hiashi's Quarters**

"Ah,I've been expecting the two of you"

"I think you already know why we are here father,I sensed your Byakugan",He looked at her with the same look,but under the covers he was bumbfounded by Hanabi's answer"

"I see sage naruto is training you well its been over 2 weeks and all I see is him entering the training grounds after that he just uses Fuinjutsu to seal all sensors,No one can hear,see or sense whats inside,He like all his clan,Truely has ..amazing sealing skill.

"But skipping that I think the Hokage will be kind enough to accept the unity of the clans,but only one of you can be chosen by the Sage,But I wouldnt force him,If he got angry the whole village could be destroyed...Not even the Hokage will be able to match against his speed and strength,Even though he hides it he is more intellectual than even our Anbu Corp head Shikamaru,And other than that risk the chosen will be under the Caged bird seal so the Hyuuga genetics wouldnt spread"

"We know father",The replied in unison

"Good then see to it that you prepare yourself for the worst,You have my blessings"

**Hokage Tower/Roof/Naruto-Kakashi**

"I know you didnt want to see me and Hanabi for a stupid mission,I know the drill,I'm not the same ninja you knew kakashi sensei,In case you didnt know I studied scrolls and books all with the clone technique,I'm smarter than I was before,Might as well spill it ",He said with a killing intent

"O-k Na-ruto",Kakashi was shaking in fear,"We w-want the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clan to unite,We could use the scattered Uzumakis to work with the Hyuugas to get more power for the village"

"Power?,Since when did you care about power Kakashi-Sensei,when did Obito influence you?,You're the one who taught me and it certainly wasn't all this"

"Sorry Naruto I had to to protect the village the Country leaders wanted this or all out funding would have been cancelled,The Samurai's threat was they would obliviate the leaf if one of the heiress wasnt seperated,our ANBU intelligence stated they want control over both the clans at the same time"

"But according to what my sources say,The clans being united might be on of the reasons for their downfall,what they dont know is that the Uzumaki clan leader is me and all 80 remaining Uzumakis are trained by me and equipped with the best Fuinjutsu and seals the clan had to offer"

"Also I think that Hiashi Hyuuga is also supporting you for clan power?"

"...Yes but Naruto if this failed the leaf may be grinded to pieces",Naruto smirked,"You still dont know it do you,Its been 2 years since I defeated the 10-Tails,and Madara,Kabuto is weak and I havent lost my touch,I am 5 times stronger than I was when I defeated them,Dont forget I am also The Sage Of the Six Paths,As long as I live I will protect the Leaf"

Kakashi stared at the still unpredictable,matured ninja,"Okay Naruto,I see you agree to the clan's political marrige,It will be decided tomorrow,Master Jiraya would be proud of you,He wanted this for you,It was another prophecy,I know you'll help us always Naruto,The Namikaze and Uzumaki clan is at your disposal and you have access to 300 shinobi of the clans,I'm sure you trained them better than ANBU,You know the rest"

Naruto smiled,"All you need to do is protect the people place ANBU on patrol,I'll see you tomorrow then,Good bye",With that he disappeared...

"Naruto I'm sorry I doubted you...",He thought as he went to inform the ANBU.

**Crescent Moon Resturaunt/10:00**

"Wow Naruto this place is amazing you really reserved the vip seats,Awww thats so sweet",Naruto blushed,"Well its the least I can do,I'm the hero people would kill to get me in their resturaunts,And dont sweat it your my date sooo I guess you'll be hearing rumors about us being togather"

She turned red,"You mean they will misunderstand us to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" She said as her head blew thinking about it,As she got calm she spoke,"I dont mind you being mine,That is if you want to be",Naruto blushed,"You really enjoy teasing me dont you?"

"Of course,Thats why your mine,and no one can change that,Now say aaa",Naruto blushed,"I can feed myself","Hey dont ruin this for me now eat it",Naruto played along as he took a bite out of the Sushi,"You know about the Hyuuga buisness going around dont you Naurto,I've spied on you while you were training,While you were covert and I know you know everything that is going on..."

"I see you know your smart Hanabi but I could have just used a seal to hide myself from you but I am trying to let you know about me",She got serious,"Naruto just how strong are you,on the same level as Hokage-sama?"

Naruto got a face on,"You mean Kakashi sensei?,I got stronger than him 5 years ago when I was 16,Right now I'm the strongest in all the Nations Stronger than all the Kage's combined,Even stronger than all the tailed beasts,Of course I still like the furball who is inside me"

She was shocked,'Is he really that strong?','It must be a bluff',she thought to herself...

"Its not a bluff",She jumped,"How did you know what I was thinking?",He smiled,"Senjutsu,I know all that you thought from the day I started training you,I never told you but I put a resistance seal on you,If I remove that you will be stronger than the Hokage by the way I trained you and the teleportation jutsu you were thinking about is not the 4th's,Its a bit tweaked but its my own,I call it "Shadow Step",Its just a peek sight of what I can do I can run the whole village 13 times in 8.673 seconds"

She Stared at him,"You're just so awesome Naruto-san,I wish you were mine to protect me",She blushed red,"Dont worry you will",He winked,"But for now lets get some rest,We have a big day tomorrow...",Saying that he carried her and shadow stepped her to her room,She was still in his arms,He layed her on her bed,covered her and kissed her goodnight,say that he left Hanabi who was giggling ,containing her excitement...

**Note : **Okay I think this is the length a normal chapter should be but still,Its pretty good considering its has over 300 views,9 follows,and 5 favourites in two days,I am happy you guys like it,If you have any questions just ask,In my Fanfic Naruto is smart,and overpowered,It will be that way till the end,The strongest in the world to protect his girl,The whole relationship was fast because I had more Ideas for marrige and after that and less for Bf/Gf stuff,And again R&Rs are appreciated please review and tell me if you want lemons or at some point the next chapter...


	5. The meeting! Naruto's Decision

**Note: Okay some of the reviews just broke my heart,I mean there are a lot of 50 chapter Fanfic that has better reviews,And they have about 1543 words,I am increasing the words as I get time,I have a life too ya know,Some of the reviews are heart warming I thank you all for all that,I hope what I write is what you want...Honestly My favourite pairs are Naru-Hanabi and Mina-Kushina**

**On to the story...**

**Last time **

"You're just so awesome Naruto-san,I wish you were mine to protect me",She blushed red,"Dont worry you will",He winked,"But for now lets get some rest,We have a big day tomorrow...",Saying that he carried her and shadow stepped her to her room,She was still in his arms,He layed her on her bed,covered her and kissed her goodnight,say that he left Hanabi who was giggling ,containing her excitement...

**Hokage Tower/Office**

There was silence in the room,The 3 Hyuugas entered the empty room and got comfortable,They sat there for about 49 seconds in complete silence until the Hokage entered making his usual excuses for running late..

The Hyuuga leader spoke,"A black cat crossed your path?",The Hokage laughed,"Yea lets just go with that"

They looked at each other preparing thereselves for the meeting hoping Naruto doesn't get angry,"You thinking the same?,I hate to admit it but as much as he scares you,he scares me too even though I was his sensei"

The Hyuuga defended himself pretty well but he knew he was right,Naruto was the best in the whole world and to think he's gotten stronger than he was back in the 4th shinobi war was unbelievable,Even for the son of the 4th he was the best shinobi that ever lived...

Their Eyes opened as they saw the blond in the room who entered without a trace of visibility,They gulped, **Is this how far he has progressed?**,They all broke their gaze when he started...

"I assume we all know why we are here?,Dont answer that,I knew 2 days ago,Anyway,State your proposal",He said in a serious face

I dont think I have ever seen naruto sensei so serious,she stared as she inquired the sage outfit and the out of ordinary face...

"Yes Sage Naruto",She watched as her father was living death just talking to her sensei,Why was he afraid of him?,Is this really that big of a deal?..

"Sage Naruto,I want to unite the your 2 clans with the Hyuuga main and branch by offering you the hand of any one of the Hyuuga Princesses,Choose at your will"

Naruto still looked at them with the same serious face,Hiashi was white with fear,Seeing that Kakashi broke the silence,"Before you make your decision Naruto...I want you to know this was requested by Master Jiraya,I think you will be at ease knowing that"

He was interested for a moment,Pulling back his calm he said,"I would have just declined it but if pervy sage wanted this then ok,but I will make my own decision"

Kakashi took a sigh of relief,so far so good I hope he stays this co-operative...Or who knows what could happen.

"Sage Naruto,I present the Hyuuga princesses,Hanabi and Hinata Hyuuga",He said sweating...Just being in his presence is enough to scare the hell out of me,what is this feeling...

"I dont think I can break any of their hearts one is my dicipline and the other is the only one who loved me for who I am,I want to make sure you will not hold grudges against each other or cry for the rest of your lives if you are not chosen"

The sisters looked at each other and replied,"We understand ",Her father seemed to be surprised by how well they were taking it...

Naruto smiled,"Now that that's settled my choice is...",They all started to sweat as he closed his eyes and much to their surprise he said..."Hanabi Hyuuga"

The two older men got calm and breathed a sigh of relief,Hinata frowned and left,tears forming in her eyes,Hanabi went after her,containing her excitement followed by Naruto...

"Lord Hyuuga I assume this went better than we expected" he laughed,"We're still in one piece,The Hyuuga smirked,"That was utter humiliation,I could have defeated him easily"

"Sure,In your dreams i recall you sweating",He jerked,"It was hot in here there is no ventilation,In any case I shall take my leave,Thank you Hokage",He left as kakashi gave a smile...

**Hokage Face**

Hinata I need to talk to you...He said approaching her,"Just get away,After all the love and affection I showed you why her?,I loved you with my life ,I risked my life for you,Why?,I deserved you..."

Seeing her crying Naruto got weak,"I'm sorry but it was your dream to become the next Hyuuga leader and love can be replaced but not dreams,I know how you would feel even if you got me..."

She sobbed,"It doesn't mean a thing to me if I had you...I loved you I risked my life for you and you picked her!"

Naruto got angry and uttered,"Look I loved Sakura and risked my life for her in every fight,But she still didn't love me,Do you hear me complain about how she was unfair to me,get a grip,Life isn't fair"...

Saying that he left to find Hanabi hiding her tears,"Hanabi?"

She looked at him,"Hey...Naru-kun,(Sob)",Naruto raised a brow,"Are you not happy we'll be togather,I mean you seemed to want this?"

She half-smiled,"Its not that Naru-kun its just that I'm afraid my sister will be broken,She loved you so much",Naruto frowned,"If I didnt have love to give her back what good is her love?,I'm sorry if you mind but you're mine and I want you for myself I dont like to share..."

She cried,tears rolling down her cheeks,"Oh Naru-kun you know I am self settered,No one can have me as long as you have me","Never leave me Naru-kun, I love you..."

"I love you too,Nabi-chan"

**Okay I admit that was shorter than the chapters I usually write,All my chapters are over 1500 words,It will increase after Friday, 19/12/2014 ,And I forgot to mention I have exams so I am studying too so I had to write the 1st 9 chapters with less words,And thanks please review and tell me if you want something else in the story or if I have some flaws,I'm not perfect but I can try to be,Plus please dont big me about grammer,Sorry but I am just 13 and I am not exactly an American or British teen,I'm Pakistani,This level of english at my age is remarkable,So please dont think wrong of this I appreciate you helping out and I hope I get 3000 views in two days,So please read for fun cuz Love is something that changes a guy find it hold it and never let it go,Till the next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys a lot of you ask about grammer and how you get lost reading it well Its British English and its formal,I dont want this story to be a slutty bullshivic act of non-sense second If you guys want to enjoy the storyline you wont complain I appreciate you telling me my flaws but please dont be so rude ... **

**On to the story...**

**Last Time...**

She half-smiled,"Its not that Naru-kun its just that I'm afraid my sister will be broken,She loved you so much",Naruto frowned,"If I didnt have love to give her back what good is her love?,I'm sorry if you mind but you're mine and I want you for myself I dont like to share..."

She cried,tears rolling down her cheeks,"Oh Naru-kun you know I am self settered,No one can have me as long as you have me","Never leave me Naru-kun, I love you..."

"I love you too,Nabi-chan"

**The Hyuuga Duel? Naruto's Love**

As Hanabi woke up she looked around her room giggling,Remembering her previous day,She was confused,She didn't know if she should be happy for getting her newly found crush or sad for her sister...I think Naruto talked to her about it and itl'' be fine,or ass she thought...

She went downstairs for breakfast and smiled at her big sister who just smirked in return,I guess she hates me now...She thought before digging in,The breakfast was sinnamon rolls as usual...But she was more fixated on her sister,Was it really that important?

Hinata ate breakfast and left leaving her sister behind,Hanabi felt bad...Even though it wasnt her fault she was caught in the middle of it all..."Guess I better go..."

She packed all her Ninja gear and bolted to the training grounds...

"Ummm,Hanabi?",The silver eyed doll looked at her blond fiancee,Blushing slightly she said,"Hey Naru-kun How are you?",The tall blond quickly replied"I'm fine and I see you are too"...

"Let me guess sage mode?",The blond laughed,"Maybe,Anyway Before you say it I have to tell you that we will not train today",Hanabi was shocked,"What?,If we wont train what the heck will we do till 8?"

The bond explained "Well 1st off I want to show you my house,I know where you live and I thought maybe you should visit my house,You will be in it one day",Hanabi broke her gaze wand realized she was blushing,"Okay,Naru-Kun"

The blond led the Hyuuga girl to a huge compound much like the Hyuuga's and looked at it surpised,She didnt know Naruto was so rich and elegant that place was Gianormous!,"Naru-Kun,Thats you live in that huge house all alone?"

Naruto realized she was sad because he was lonely,he smiled and said,"Of course not,I have you"

Saying that They entered,Beyond the Golden gates...

**Okay don't talk about how short this chapter is,I have a math exam and I want to stufy so I couldn't write,And please wait till friday then you can get long chapters...Thank you**


	7. Lavender Love,The Cerulean Eyes

**Sorry guys I know I haven't posted for a while now but I'm back, Days are getting chilly and days are getting shorter, Weird though, Anyway I got a lot of complains… Ouch! Those stung, But at least I know what I missed.**

**Some of your reviews were making me cry , Other than that please review to tell me if I am doing something wrong and If you have any ideas for this story, Some of you complained they don't want Hinata evil or heartbroken so I am gonna make this a Naruto x Hinata x Hanabi pair.**

**Sasuke's daughter: Dad who was the 1****st**** person you kissed?**

**Sasuke: … (Silence)**

**Anyway "This" is speech, 'that' my friends are thoughts, "T-That" is stuttering, "…" is a pause because of coughing thinking and other stuff.**

**Now the story after 13 long days (sorry for that)**

**I really think you will find this chapter interesting it has everything you can ask for Love romance and umm a bed,1 man with 2 girls things can only get hot…**

**Soooo continuing…..**

**Lavender Love: The Cerulean Eyes**

**Last time…**

"Naruto-kun do you live here all alone?", Seeing the pain in her eyes he said , "No, I have you…",Saying that they Entered, Past the Golden Gates…

The moment they stepped into the compound a seal was placed on their hands restricting the use of chakra, Hanabi looked at the seal dumbfounded, Naruto explained, "The seal was a protection against intrusion anyone who tries to free himself from the seal will be…Umm you know 'Dead'"

He looked at the Hyuuga pale from his last sentence, "Ummm, Naruto…","This was around for a long time according to my father, Is that true, I recognized those red swirls from a book I read"

"This originally belonged to my father, Grandma Tsunade left it for me before she died, The swirls are the symbol of the Uzumaki clan"

Hanabi looked around and saw a picture of a man who looked just like Naruto with a beautiful Crimson-Haired lady carrying a boy.

She went closer, Naruto followed her closely, She looked at the picture smiling, "The blond man looks just like you, Tell me is he…"

"My father?, Yes, He died after I was born"

Hanabi felt sad, 'Of all the people in the world Naruto went through things other people can only imagine'

"Your father… What was his name?", She was at the peak of sadness, Naruto looked at her…

"His name was…Minato Namikaze"

Hinata stared at him, struck by what he just told her, "Do you mean you're the son of the 4th…"

"Hokage? , Yes I wished I could be like him, Kakashi-Sensei gave me Dad's scrolls some time ago, I learned all his jutsu, Teleportation, Rasengan and some of my mom's sealing jutsu.

She started laughing like a maniac, Naruto looked at her laughing

'Where did all of that come from', He thought with a poker face

"You really are one of a kind sensei, I love you", She started blushing realizing what she said.

"I love you too my young one" He said teasingly

Looking at the clock he snapped, "Its 10 already!, Hiashi's gonna be mad at me if I don't get you home.

"Awww,Nooo" She whined

"C'mon Hanabi this isn't forever just until marriage "

She tossed her head around, "Fine, Carry me there"

She didn't have to tell him twice he held her bridal style and tucked her into the Hyuuga Estate…

**2 weeks before marriage:**

**Hokage Office/Kakashi/Hiashi/-Naruto**

"What!" shouted a man with pale eyes

"Sage Naruto this cannot be done, I will not allow this to sink the Hyuuga clan into the ground"

"If someone other than your daughters rule the Hyuugas It will not change a thing"

"Sorry sage Naruto, This I can't allow"

Kakashi noticed the look on Naruto's face," Hiashi that's enough, Listen to his statement.

Naruto began," Like I said I want the hand of both your daughters in marriage, If this was anything about ties,You wouldn't even think twice"

Naruto continued," I love both the Hyuugas equally and if I can't satisfy them both I cannot be restrained, Hiashi I respect you care for your clan but This is something I want and will have"

Hiashi grunted, "You can have them as long as you can keep them happy, Hinata had a thing for you since ninja school and I cant see her in pain just because her selfish father refused the proposal of his lover"

Naruto grinned, " I see you agree,I'll leave the arrangements to you, no need to tell Hinata, I will go to her myself"

Saying that Naruto left with a teleportation jutsu

**Training Ground 47**

"Somehow I knew you were here"

The Lavender heiress looked at the handsome well-toned Sage who she thought was mad at her.

"Ummm, N-Naruto", She leapt and hugged him crying on his shoulder," I'm sorry Naruto-kun,I didn't want to hurt Hanabi, Please forgive me"

Naruto smiled, wiping away her tears," Hinata I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to be strong."

"I want us to start over but this time, I'll make the 1st move"

Hinata looked at him still sobbing, "What do you mean?"

"Shhh", He looked at her lovingly

"Hinata Hyuuga Will you marry me?"

Hinata looked at him, Shocked, not noticing the tears in her own eyes

"I love you, I felt this way…ever since pain, You were the only one who loved me when no one else did, you were always precious to me, At the Chunin exams, At missions, I needed you to bring me back up when the world put me down"

He paused and said," Hinata you ever knew what you were worth you're the most prettiest girl I've met, I know you want me, And this time… I want you"

Hinata looked at him still crying, "Naruto I love you too, I always thought you were the best, I don't care if you have the Kyuubi inside you , I love you and no one can change that... but I can't upset my sister or father so I can't accept your proposal"

Naruto saw the pain inside her eyes, It had been there for quite a while, "I convinced your father to let you and Hanabi marry me"

Hinata stuttered, "B-But Hanabi…"

"Hanabi approves of this, she cried a lot because you were hurt, She really loves you Hinata, But ignore that, Will you marry me now?"

Hinata embraced him and kissed his cheek, Naruto felt warmth, He felt a knew world, What was this feeling?

Pulling back from the kiss he said,"We could do this all day but Hanabi is waiting for us at our new house, Sorry to ruin the moment but she will kill me if I'm late"

Completing his sentence he lifted Hinata and started heading towards the Uzumaki Estate…

**Uzumaki Estate**

"You got a lot of nerve coming up here late unlike you I can't live without you, OH and hey, how are you big sis"

"C'mon you shout at me and all you say to her is Hey?" He whined

"You're lucky that's all I did; anyway since Hinata was coming I made cinnamon rolls, At least try to remember that, it's her favorite, Now are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna eat?"

Hinata still couldn't believe what was going on it was hard to believe that the one she loved had just asked her to marry her and now all her dreams were fulfilled

"Aren't you gonna eat Hinata? , C'mon the food's getting cold"

"I'm coming", Saying that she bolted to the dinner table

They girls sat down on either side of Naruto, Hinata got an Idea, She grinned evilly in her thoughts

"Hey Naruto-kun, Say aa"

He complied and let her feed him, the little firecracker looked at her and said, "Hey you're not the only fiancée of Naruto, I wanna feed him too"

Satisfied,Naruto was fed by both the Hyuuga princesses …

This is gonna be harder than I thought, He sighed

After finishing dinner and washing dishes they went to change for bed.

Naruto went into the room and laid down with only his Boxers, Moments later Hanabi entered wearing just her bra and panties, He blushed noticing she was the early riser type which Jiraya told him about

Almost drooling as Hanabi lay down at his side, smiling that her seduction worked

Naruto looked away from her when Hinata came in with the same type of clothing ,Blushing redder he explored her, she had smooth curves that her bra left out and her body was well toned.

Naruto felt heavenly as he felt his fiancée's chest touch his as they cuddled onto him

In a few minutes they fell asleep; Naruto restrained thinking perverted, and went to sleep

It had been a wild day for him, even though it was new for them all this turned out great, This is just the beginning of a new life for the three and It will probably mean more strain for Naruto, But what fate decided for him was the best I guess.

**Okay you have got to admit this chapter was freakin Awesome!**

**It was risky to just leave my fans waiting so I decided I start again, Anyway the reviews you all gave me were real helpful this story is good thanks to you, Even though this is my 1****st**** fanfic it's my life and the viewers are my family, Thanks for all your hard work reading through the 1****st**** 3 chapters which were really bad.**

**But I got better and I think you will really enjoy this, Love between them will only increase and I think teasing and arguments are must.**

**I think that you guys should give me some Ideas on the story, Some of you gave some interesting tips and storyline guide last time and it really helped.**

**This was going to be a Naru-Hanabi but for your liking I made it a three way "Deadlock"**

**Anyway R&R's are appreciated please review and thanks for all the support I advise a game called Adventure Quest Worlds, Check it out its cool, Anyway cya next time on The Hero and The Firecracker**


	8. The Yellow Flash and the Pale Princesses

_**The last chapter was exciting even for me it is a big improvement but still working on it, The three way love is awesome weird though, I would say the last chapter was "Golden".**_

_**Skipping that Does anyone here watch football, My club is Real Madrid**_

_**This day was weird this is the second chapter I am writing today (25/ December /2014), I think it is good because I have time to write because of vacations it was fun writing my Naruto soul into this Fan Fiction.**_

_**Writing, Sketching , Soccer and writing is my passion, Weird but I have made my own type of Anime characters, They are impressive and I love them especially the Hell girl, You can check it on facebook, Minato Kazuto (MY id)**_

_**Anyway I think that's enough babbling for today, Again please Review for mistakes or a change In storyline, This chapter as I said will be about 3000 words my last chapter was 2000 words, A revolution if you ask me.**_

**On to the story….**

**The Yellow Flash with the Pale Princesses**

**Uzumaki Estate:**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hanabi, She was still in her 'Night Suit', Naruto gave a perverted look as he saw a strap was loose and slipped off her shoulders.

He looked at her _still growing _cuts, He remembered what Pervy sage said about bodies like hers.

She was one of the "Early Sprout" kind of bodies, Jiraya said it was not very common but it can really set his mood.

He restrained himself from seeing 'Soft' pretty things

He glanced at the other side and noticed Hinata wasn't in the room,He went towards the living room to look for her.

As he came towards the living room he heard a sound from the Kitchen,He followed and found Hinata still in her hot outfit with an apron over it.

He was almost drooling at the sight of his lovely _Bride to be_, this surely wasn't what he thought it would be

Little did he noticed he lost himself in a day dream, he snapped out of the dream .

He didn't even realize he had his arms wrapped around Hinata from her back, they both were blushing a bright crimson red.

They were both blushing madly, but lucky for them Naruto practiced being close to him for a while so she was able to muster out, "Hello, Naru-kun"

Naruto tried tried to look at her eyes then looked below saying, "How are you Hina-chan?"

Hinata didn't want this moment to be wasted, her sister was sleeping it was a perfect moment for both of them.

Before she could answer Naruto pulled out a ring

He knelt down in front of her and said, " Sorry Hina-chan, I almost forgot"

"Lets do this over again, this time for real", "Hinata Hyuuga, Will you Marry me?"

Hinata was watering her eyes, She didn't care to notice she was not blushing at all, she was crying happy tears, she had never been this happy.

" I'll remember this forever" , she continued saying, "If I wouldn't marry you Naru-kun what live will I have, I will lose my heart...My mind if I didn't marry you"

Naruto had tears in his eyes, "Is that a yes, Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Hinata sobbed, "Of course it is silly", she said as he tackled Naruto and kissed him

Naruto's world froze, he felt Hinata's soft lips touching his,he felt heaven closer than he had imagined.

They left love,passion ,heaven... like they were meant to be with each other, They didn't notice the heart-broken Hanabi who watched them crying.

Hanabi left as they broke the kiss, Naruto smiled, "Wow, Hinata did you feel what I just did?"

Hinata smiled, "Yes I did, it was the best thing I ever felt, It was a burst of uncontrolable happiness"

Naruto looked at her, He felt a chill of excitement in his heart,"Is this how it feels?, To truely love ..."

Hinata was surprised at his statement, "I guess, but I guess true love is helping your wife-to-be cook Ramen", She giggled ,Crushing the touching moment.

Naruto gave a tiresome smile, "Hey I was having a moment", Hinata giggled, He couldn't help but to smile at her, She looked so cute

" Mrs. Uzumaki, Let us look the fine meal of Ramen", Hinata played along, "Yes my Lord"

They goofed off till breakfast...

Naruto shadow-stepped into their room, "Hey Hanabi, breakfast is ready, are you gonna come or what, and don't try acting like you'r asleep you're forgetting I'm the best Ninja in all the elemental countries"

Hanabi stood up sobbing, "I saw everything,You dont love me ... do you?"

Naruto sighed, "Hanabi, I could have chosen Hinata back when Hiashi offered me both your hands ... I picked you, I love you both no more no less,To me you both are my life I would never pick one over the other"

"B-but...", before she could finish Naruto held her and pulled her into a kiss.

She stood still staring,blushing slightly

"That was a kiss of Passion, to remind you to eat breakfast which you intended on skipping, I cant go around telling people I didn't feed you, Geez Hanabi you're acting like a little kid right now"

Hanabi turned red with anger, "Way to ruin a moment jerk, finally you kiss me and then you just goof off like you always do"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly, " Yea I know, there is just too much of a good thing, skipping that c'mon"

Naruto half-dragged her to the table and the two girls sat between him... getting ... uncomfortably close to him.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her lovely Brides to Be

Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other and grinned, "Hey Naruto say aa", They both said in unison.

"Which one should I eat first? , Help me out"

Just as he said that The two Hyuuga's stuffed his mouth with ramen, " Wis is wood" he said with his mouth full.

"Honestly Naruto its the day before our marrige is announced to the whole village".Hanabi said, at least try to eat properly.

"B-but",He defended before being cut off by Hinata's hand, she was playing along real nicely.

"Do what she says Naruto, you dont want her to cut your chakra network do you?"

They continued playing their little "Blame game"...

They spent hours doing chores with each other,They threw water at each other messing around,which turned out to make all of them look like perves throwing water at each other.

Naruto did find out one thing ... Hanabi and Hinata were not wearing bras, He blushed a bit at the soaked bra-less Hyuuga princesses, Then as he got used to it he teased them both... a lot about it.

They were pretty happy spending time with each other.

Until Noon when Naruto was forced to go to the "All Star Mall" for shopping, For a weird reason Hanabi was pretty intrested.

'Not so sure about Hinata',he thought, she doesn't want Naruto to think she is a burden on him but still he thought it would be great to watch 2 girls put on hot new clothes.

What could be better, He thought about it a lot to figure out what amount of money is required to satisfy a girl? or 2 girls in this case.

**Mall Story...**

Naruto checked his Toad Wallet it had gotten a lot more loaded since Ero-senin left him, Not to mention stuffed to the brim, Mostly the shop-keepers game him a discount or even free items, being the village Hero had a perk.

He went to their room, where he found just the two girls he was looking for, he looked at them smiling "Hey Hanabi : Hinata wanna go to the mall?, you know you want to", He said with a big grin on his face

That really surprised Hinata, she didn't know he was that kind of a guy

Hanabi pulled a face and crossed her head, "About time I waited the whole day and you ask that now?", Hanabi said puffing her face, "I think I dont wanna go"

Naruto wasn't about to give up though,he looked at her for a while grinning sheepishly, until he got a bit serious "Okay, be that way, I'll just go alone ... with Hinata .. all alone"

Hanabi stepped back defensively, " You-you wont do that, you're just t-teasing me", "You wouldn't dare " she said weakly.

Naruto gave an evil grin, "Why dont you test me Hanabi Hyuuga", He was sort of enjoying it, Not so sure about Hanabi though...

Hanabi got a bit worried, "Hey chillax Hanabi just don't bring anything but yourselves, We'll shop at my expense, Plus we will have to take Ino and Sakura with us.

Hinata and Hanabi both didn't like the two of them tagging along, They might be good in style but they go overboard, Sakura would just buy here something elegant and a bit sexy at the same time.

Ino would just make her into a slutty whore like the way she usually dresses, she needed something casual but exposing, she wanted Naruto to fond over her.

But Naruto didn't meet them in a long time, well at least since they went on their Honeymoons, Sakura finally got with her Sasuke, They were both happy to marry.

He was not really sure if Sasuke even had a heart to care, maybe he keeps it in his fridge but who knows.

Ino got her Artist who praised her with a nickname, our home man Sai, They were pretty cute togather Sai had gotten a bit better at emotions since the last time, Also he matured.

Hinata didn't interupt this time because they just returned, he knew he wasn't into Sakura anymore.

They moved to the living room and headed towards the front gate, They were all ready to head to the mall. Naruto appeared with his father's cloak which was looking great on him ignoring him and the blush on their face they went off with him.

They left to pick up Sakura and Ino who luckily were in the streets and togather, convienient enough.

Naruto waved and shouted, "Hey, Ino , Sakura, long time no see", The two girls looked at him, "Hey is that Naruto?", Sakura tried hard to recognize the blond.

"Hey it is Naruto", said a smiling Ino, the waved back at the blond, "Hey Naruto"

They ran off and met halfway, Ino and Sakura stared at how the gutsy boy matured into a handsome teen, His muscles were more visible ,he was wearing the exact copy of the clothes the fourth Hokage used to wear.

His hair was spiky but shorter, His neck was muscular and his chest bone was lifted, she figured he hit the gym at some point.

"Hey Naruto you're grown handsome over the years, I bet thats why those beautiful Hyuugas are with you, care to explain?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Yea Hinata and Hanabi are my future wives", He said acting casual discluding the blush on his face.

Ino and Sakura made eye contact, that was a bad sign, "Hey Naruto have you done it yet?, I mean you can't resist two beautiful girls alone with you can you?"

Naruto blushed redder than the girls, Hey Sakura its not what you think we just kissed thats it, we are gonna wait til marrige", They girls held his shoulder and hid behind him hiding their dark red blush.

"You're making them nervous, c'mon guys knock it off", Naruto said seeing the blush on their faces.

Ino squealed out,"Does Naruto love his princesses, is he protecting them, awww our Naruto has matured"

"What if I have?, Oh and great news Sakura Tsunade renovated and gave me the Uzumaki Estate before she died, I want you guys and your lover dudes to come over for a while I know the Uchiha compound is under construction".

"You need a place to stay right?", Sakura smiled accepting the offer

" So I was thinking, we were heading to the mall to buy Hinata and Hanabi some clothes, shoes and stuff but I dont really have a good taste, all I got are the half nude dresses Pervy Sage's dates used to wear"

"I was wondering if you two could help my princesses shop, Plus guys try not to embarress them'

They pink and yellows agreed with a devious smile, "Don't worry we'll make this a day they won't forget", Naruto knew this was gonna end badly.

They headed towards the mall, Ino and Sakura almost dragging the Hyuugas with Naruto close behind, They were pretty famous people the people were staring at them relentlessly, Especially Naruto who was so changed.

People saw him as the 4th Hokage, Even Kakashi sensei thought he was his dad, He even called him sensei.

Naruto and Kakashi had a "Misunderstanding", Naruto was really pissed on how many S rank missions he sent him on, he did about 69 S-rank missions this year and they still kept on coming, The village was rich and kept donating to the other villages.

But Kakashi was afraid he went a bit overboard and took all of his time on missions, He regretted that but Didn't know how to face Naruto after that...

Naruto had been thinking about it a lot and wanted him to know that he isn't angry with him, He loved his sensei a lot he is the only piece of family he has left, exept Iruka-sensei of course.

He ignored the commotion around him for a minute and made up his mind, He sent a note to Kakashi sensei and gave it to a summoned toad to deliver it.

They realized they had arrived at the mall he followed the girls to the elevators and went towards the shopping area ...

**Okay I think this chapter is an improvement, I'd say it will hit off good, And guys I am trying to get a Beta reader to check my 1st few chapters and I think this fanfic will sky rocket, but in due time, I am drilling some characters in by time and changing the moods and attitudes of some characters and of course some curses and a bit of pervy talk will be used, If you have any ideas for this fan fic please share them and again R&Rs are appreciated and thank you all my reviewers and please dont curse in reviews, We are all friends here... Thank you, Until next time...**


	9. Old Friends, Good or Bad?

**Urgh chapter 9 now, I can't believe its been 8 chapters already, Its been really fun to write off and all plus I think the life span of this Fan Fiction is about 70k words because ... well it didn't hit off too good.**

**My next will be a Minato and Kushina fan fiction because just between you and me I almost always like the fathers of the main characters, Ex. In dragon ball z I liked Bardock, In Naruto I like Minato.**

**I do not see how this note is relevant to the story but still, Anyway I am not too good of a writer because I just started off and this Fan Fiction is almost hopeless so I will write a Minato and Kushina after this.**

**Sorry for breaking my 200k words promise , I really feel bad because of it, The Minato and Kushina Fan fiction is feasable because It can be retold and not all their life is shown so I can make up whatever shit I want, muhahahahah**

***cough* ok now ... The story is getting chilly better start reading/ writing ... This Is NARUTOOOOOO!**

**The **_Underlined Italic_** is narration ...**

**Chapter 9**

**Old Friends, Good or Bad?**

Naruto has been thinking a lot about Kakashi sensei lately he seemed to tense and occupied lately, He hasn't sent him on a mission for over a month now, The allied shinobi quarters are full of S-Rank missions from all he heard.

That wasn't everything that was bugging him, He was still waiting for Kurama to recuperate since the ninja war and bring the present he is waiting for.

Naruto spent a great deal of precious time talking to his father but he knew it couldn't continue forever, His dad merged with Kurama and put His soul into Naruto before he left, He created a summoning jutsu to summon the 9-Tailed Fox's race.

It also had a bonus ... His mother , It will take a great deal of time for so much to adjust inside him ... Kurama didn't talk anymore so it was lonely for him, as much as he would have hated to admit it but Kurama did guide him almost Half his life.

One this was done he could finally Summon his parents any time he wanted, It would drain almost 20 percent of his chakra to summon them for one hour but he was still ready to meet them and get some thing he did not have in his Childhood ... A Family.

He prepared the clan compound too all that was left was to check for a suitable Logo for the clan mark.

To be honest Naruto for one didn't care what he went through he could finally get what he always wanted ...

He previously found a cave that his father and mother used to research and make jutsus, He planned on teaching Hinata and Hanabi the forgotten Gentle Fist arts, which included the Gentle Fist stances, Lion Fang, Dancing Fox and Demon Stance, Each more powerful than the other.

He had many seals and jutsus that he didn't show or use, Destructive and Chaotic something that would be on the level of Sasuke's Sage Of The Six Paths Jutsu.

With the Fox Pack he got from the Kyubi he could summon Demon Foxes Like him, Which Naruto wanted to keep as a sign of the new clan his father wanted to make ... The Demon Clan ...

There was a lot of things he wanted to accomplish but in due time, But for now he had other things to attend to ... Shopping ...

Naruto Heard the girls squealing as they went in the Attire Department, He had to admit even though it was his 1st time talking a girl shopping ... It will be fun watching his Brides play Dress Up for him (Who Wouldn't but Real life isn't FanFic,Manga or Anime)

"Hey Hinata try this one on", Said the blond Ino who apparently didn't know what they were looking for yet, She handed Hinata a Shirt, It had a stylish gap between the chest area and the sides were a bit ripped which by the looks of it was fashion 'Ino'.

Well look on the bright side maybe Naruto would like slutty whores like Ino, That could be a 1 percent possibility, Or not.

For the next half hour everything that Ino and Sakura insisted on was either Slutty or not her type, She thought taking Naruto's opinon on things like this would be the best I mean he does have a good taste in things and he knows things too pervy and too uncomfotable since he had been a student of a perverted Sanin.

In the commotion Naruto saw through a beautiful dress, Fit to the body, It was lavender it was strapless and clinged on from the chest, It had a beautiful shime on it and glitter over the top, It was labelled with a purple, It said " You're Mine" which was written slantly.

Naruto stood up and moved towards it, He looked at it up close and felt a *zing* , He couldn't help but admire how it would look on Hinata, not favouring her but we are currently in the 18-Year section.

He looked at the over glorified price tag which gave away the face why it was so attractive and not fully unstocked by customers.

It had a freakin 234,643 Gold Leaves worth tag (gold leaves is just a currency I made up and it is would be about 234,643 units of my currency just made up), But I'm sure my wallet can pay the tag a good 300k.

Naruto looked to where Hinata was standing being over powered by the two girls, He called out to her, "Hey Hinata come here for a minute"

Hinata went over to Naruto, Relieved, "Umm what is it Naru-kun?", Naruto smiled at her last word, "Can you try this dress on for me ?", Hinata blushed at what he said.

She nodded and called a department worker, The worker took a while to come but he looked as though that dress was special or maybe it was, she thought as she saw the price tag.

She looked at him wrapping her hands around his arm, " Can we afford this Naru-kun? , I mean its really expensive 10 times more than it should be", Naruto smiled back to her.

He then looked at the woman who was really fonding over the Hero, Naruto smiled at her, "Maam, I would like my bride-to-be to try on this premium outfit, If it fits I'll have no choice but to take it off your hand for what ever price you deem correct"

Hinata looked at him, Surprised at how much he's matured, He had come a long way since the Dead Last genin in ninja school, He was always inspiring to her even at the worst of times he was always there for her, At the chunin exams, The battle with Pein and even at the Great Shinobi War.

She looked as the woman took off the dress from the Manikan and handed it to Hinata, "There you go ma'am the dressing room is right this way and If you want we can show you are newest edition of Bras we know a lot of things that will look gorgeous on you"

Hinata and Naruto blushed at that statement, "The Dress is the only thing we came to buy this time, We will be back for other merchandise in the future, Dont take it personally we just dont have that much of a budget line right now"

Hinata noticed the way he talked to her was just tilting her stock previewing trash and getting a good 'ol discount, Naruto stopped walking as Hinata entered the dressing room , He waited a while for her ... or two...

The door opened, he saw a beam of light in his eyes ... He stepped closer and looked at his gorgeous bride to be in the dress he picked out for her, She was looking pretty her slender curves were highlighted which made her body look more seductive.

Hinata Turned around to let Naruto get a good look at her, She got a lot of confidence from seeing Naruto's mouth open gazing at her , She teased him a little crossing her arms to contract her breasts.

Naruto was off his feet Naruto never realized Hinata would have such a body, She had a D-cup breasts,Which were joined with her flat stomach and moved to her perfect hips, He was like a drunken man with a lust for more, His mind blew off to heaven as he moved closer and kissed her.

Hinata returned the kiss adding her tongue, They fought valiently inside their mouths, They continued kissing for a few minutes before they broke the kiss and laughed about it slightly blushing, Trying to catch their breath.

Naruto finally spoke up, "Soooo... Mind If we goto Hanabi to check if she's alright?, I mean Ino and Sakura are ... well ... too much", That is just over kill for the sweet little girl.

Hinata nodded and went off with Naruto, It took them about enough time for Ino to make his princess a slut ...

He stood there blushing at Naruto, Trying not to look at him in the "State" she is in, She was wearing a black net cloth which showed her body quite well, The nipple area was covered with a darker cloth the sides had a black plastic plate which went futhur down into the skirt ... Which was showing everything , All that was covering her lower body were her panties.

Naruto went over to Ino , He was pissed off by the looks of it, He turned to Ino, "Why? , How can you do this to my Babie, I leave her alone for one minute and you make her the perverted talk of the year, Unbelieavable!"

Ino smirked at that, "Hey Dont blame me you have to admit she looks Hawt! ", Naruto shouted back," Yea that is hot, If your a whore she's just 16 or did you forget that ?"

Ino wasn't gonna give up just like that, "Come on Naruto, Dont you like her body she's an early bloomer, 16 and a C-cup , thats a good package"

Hanabi and Naruto stood there blushing dark red, Hinata finally spoke, "Ino just stop it , I dont want you to hurt my Naru-kun or my darling sister"

Ino smiled perverted, "Okay If you insist ", She clearly didn't mean it ...

He glimpsed over to a dress which he thought would look cute on her, He mostly dragged her there while Hinata went off with Sakura and Ino who were clearly picking their next targets.

"Ummm Hanabi why don't you try this one on?", He said still blushing about that "Incident" , She had to admit teasing her Naru-kun was really fun, She held her shoulders and let her straps slip a little , That gave Naruto a demo of her body.

He looked away blushing , Hanabi leaved towards the dressing room ...

She didn't take as much time as Hinata but still she was fast, She ran towards Naruto smiling at him, She slipped and missed a step ...

She opened her eyes ... 'I didnt fall?, Is t-that ... "Naruto", She said almost in a whisper as he pulled her closer into a kiss, She was in heaven kissing him back and loving every second.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, "Umm Nabi-chan ... your dress is slipping, You missed a lace" , She smiled as she came back from the sky, "Umm can you do it for me Naru-kun?, I'm a bit tired"

Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction as Naruto Did her dress for her, She couldn't ask for a better moment in her whole life ...

_Both the girls were satisfied, It had been a good day, A lot of money was lost but its just a matter of 2 S-Rank missions, Naruto had intended to keep them both at equal but he couldn't help but think about Hinata most of the time because he loved her but didn't want her to be unhappy, She cared for him when no one else did he needed aid being the Kyubi's weilder but in sum, It was good he liked it and wanted it more now, The Kyubi was a summon of the past Uzumaki's and therefore devoted to the Uzumaki clan, The Seal on his stomach was slowly dissapearing and then it is done the Kyubi and be summoned along with some of its family, Which was needed for the incoming threat._

_But most of all he couldn't wait for his father's return ... _

**Okay I acually think this chapter was a bit kinky and all but I think its good over-all the average word count now is 3000 words its been fun reading your reviews and all, You guys helped me make this fanfic something good something only true Naruto fans could feel, A link my reviewers are family and I hope you think so too, I am looking forward to your reviews guys , Until next time...**

**[Spoiler] This is gonna be more devoted to Hinata , Hanabi and Hinata will merge bodies, (WHen Minato arrives, Sooo stay tuned)**


End file.
